1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power strip, and in particular, to a power strip which can provide both AC and DC outputs.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, various kinds of electrical devices weed out the old and bring forth the new constantly, providing a much more convenient and comfortable life to people. However, as the result of the increasing variety of the electronic devices, the number of the original wall plug is no longer sufficient. It's necessary to couple the power strip with the city power, so as to power the increasing number of the electronic devices. Conventionally, the power strip is able to provide not only the AC power sockets for powering the electronic devices, but the DC Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter referred to as USB) port for the electronic devices.
On the other hand, the power strip nowadays can act as the medium to transfer the power, and furthermore, it can be having other multiple functions incorporated. For example, in a master-slave power strip, which is capable of causing different sets of power sockets of that particular power strip to be powered, a control chip is usually incorporated into the power strip. And in order for the control chip to properly operate an extra AC/DC converter is required.
The design and the incorporation of the above-mentioned AC/DC converter might increase additional manufacturing costs.